


Delirium

by vanishing_apples



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, not explicit but beware of bottom lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_apples/pseuds/vanishing_apples
Summary: Adoration and resentment are but two sides of the same coin called obsessive fixation. The same goes for dream and delirium. Only that some thousand years of captivity render them all indistinguishable and ever more corrosive to the mind.





	Delirium

Shredding caged darkness  
Blinding glory sears your flesh, he dazzles as the smouldering sun  
Rainbow falls from the firmament to drape over his shoulders  
Forming luminescent wings, the essence of all that is good in the world  
And towards you, his benevolent arms extend  
An offer of salvation, an invitation to return home.

You gaze upon him with bleak eyes  
Screams lodged in your throat, denied utterance  
Your ribcage threatens to rupture  
You grab his arm in a vice grip, and tear him down from endless blue  
From whence he plummets, the punctured sky bleeds red  
Your arms encircle him, crushing him  
Crushing out a life too beautiful, too precious for this world  
Too sacred for your embrace  
Too beloved, resented, adored, despised, venerated, desired  
For your puny existence to contain.

And yet your betrayal commences  
In foolish desperation  
Trying to trap the oceans with two cupped hands  
He threatens to spill from between your fingers  
Yet as always, his visage noble and serene  
Still but formidable as the waters  
Enrapturing even barren earth  
Where it is kissed by golden radiance streaming from his body  
And love chokes you up, quietens your fingers  
From sinking into his lovely flesh  
Beckoning you to rest your weary head upon his bosom  
Once more, to return to the cradle of your genesis.

But rage has blinded you past the point of no return  
Filled to overflowing with poisonous contempt  
Too profane to enter his sanctuary  
If your love is unworthy of him  
Then resentment will have to suffice  
If light and life  
And justice and compassion are all that he is  
Then they will all be charred to ashes from your spiteful caress  
You will cause him to hate, _force_ him to hate  
For the first time within millennia of his existence  
Corrupt his soul, just as you taint his body  
As you bar the exit of his screams with suffocating kisses  
Drinking his cries and tears in ravenous hunger  
Fingers clawing, ripping into magnificent wings  
Pulling away bloodied feathers whose light dims as the sun swallowed by dusk.

You feel drunk with victory  
At the sight of life draining from his azure eyes  
At blood pouring from torn flesh where you claim him  
Which seeps into the ground with a curse  
That blurs the crimson horizon  
Where the earth and sky meet in a wretched rendezvous of scarlet.

But the dreaded end to your recurrent fantasy  
Is neither scornful gaze nor violent reciprocation  
His loving embrace strikes in your heart more terror  
Than the most brutal of torture, the cruelest of abuse  
His forgiveness more reprehensible than hell itself  
As if calloused towards your despair  
Even his wilting flesh could count in your stead  
Just how many galaxies he would trade for your existence  
Before crumbling away where your skins meet  
Into bleached white dust, salt and sediment  
Scraping your limbs raw once you fervently attempt  
To contain the sandy tempest with feeble fingers  
And your world reenters the belly of abyss.


End file.
